Hermanos Postizos
by Orihara Izaya-kun
Summary: Que es un hermano? aquel que tiene solo una relación de sangre o aquel que te brinda apoyo incondicional esta vez le toca a bonnie experimentar con un nuevo hermano y de paso buscarle novia como solo ella sabe hacerlo lo que pondrá celosa a cierta pelimiel


Nota de autor:

Bueno hoy les traigo esta historia que constara de pocos capítulos pero tendrá una muy interesante trama que no he visto a pocos plantear, así que comencemos.

 **Hermanos postizos**

Es un día hermoso en la región de kalos y nuestros héroes se encuentran en ciudad romantis luego de que Ash ganara su medalla de manera impresionante.

 **En el centro Pokemon**

No puedo creer que ya tengo una medalla más, cada vez estoy más cerca de ingresar a la liga kalos y convertirme en maestro Pokemon- dijo Ash entusiasmado como siempre

Pika pika pi ( **y yo peleare con todo)** dijo el roedor amarillo que estaba en su hombro

Parece que estás muy emocionado no Ash- dijo Clemont

Pero así es Ash y… así me gusta- dijo Serena, esto último en voz baja para que no la oyeran

Que dijiste Serena – dijo el azabache al percatarse de que esta dijo algo y el no alcanzo a oírlo

Nada- dijo serena súper sonrojada por lo que había dicho

Bueno, pero cambiando de tema don esta Bonnie a todo esto- dijo el inventor preocupado al no ver a su hermana menor por el lugar

Dijo que iba al baño pero ya se está tardando, mejor vamos a ver- dijo Ash

Está bien – dijo serena

Entonces nuestros héroes caminaron todos juntos hacia la recepción del centro Pokemon donde estaban un montón de chicas reunidas alrededor de una mesa lo cual extraño a nuestros héroes

Mira parece que varias chicas están reunidas en esa mesa- dijo Ash

A lo mejor una de ellas vio a Bonnie- dijo serena

Entonces que esperamos vamos a preguntar- siguió clemont

Y entonces los tres amigos se dirigieron entre la multitud de chicas, pero cuando llegaron no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era Bonnie parada en la mesa con megáfono en mano y en la otra sostenía una foto de cuando clemont hiso aquel video para PokeVision

Vamos chicas acérquense, hoy decidiremos quien de ustedes es lo suficiente buena para ser la novia de mi hermanito y poder cuidarlo el resto de su vida, para amarse hasta volverse viejos y arrugados dijo Bonnie sacando la lengua y mostrando el dedo pulgar a las chicas

Cabe destacar que con cada palabra que decía la rubia el rubio mayor se ponía más rojo, y esto se debía a que con lo que decía Bonnie las chicas no hacían más que reírse de lo gracioso que era la pequeña y de lo patético que se veía el joven en aquella foto.

Bonnie ya deja eso- dijo clemont usando su brazo aipom para tomar a Bonnie y salir corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, bueno lo más rápido que clemont podía correr.

Solo piénsenlo – grito Bonnie antes de que su hermano la sacara del centro Pokemon

Ante esto todas las chicas que estaban observando esto se echaron a reír descontroladamente.

Creo que debemos ir con ellos- dijo Ash con una gota estilo anime

Si eso creo, vallamos rápido para alcanzarlos – dijo serena en el mismo estado

 **En un parque a las afueras del centro Pokemon, lo bastante alejado para que no reconocieran a los rubios**

BONNIE QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO ME ESTAS DEJANDO EN RIDICULO!- dijo clemont gritando debido al enojo que esto le causaba

Pero hermano yo solo estaba tratando de conseguirte una chica para que cuide de ti- dijo Bonnie asustada por la reacción de su hermana

NO BONNIE! NO! NO! CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA NO NECESITO QUE ME CONSIGAS NOVIA, LO UNICO QUE HACES ES HACERME VER COMO UN TONTO- dijo clemont igual de molesto

Lo siento mucho – dijo Bonnie con una mirada fría mientras una lagrima bajaba su mejilla para luego salir corriendo de vuelta al centro Pokemon

No Bonnie espera, lo siento – dijo clemont pero ya era tarde porque está ya estaba lejos

Idiota, clemont idiota – decía la pequeña mientras corría pero de pronto choco con alguien e hiso que estos dos cayeran

Perdone señor, no me fije- dijo Bonnie con la mirada baja aun en las piernas de la persona con las que tropezó

Bonnie no deberías corre sin ver adelante- dijo el señor que resulto ser Ash

Ash eras tú…- dijo Bonnie rompiendo en llanto y pegándose al pecho de Ash a lo que este solo la abrazo para que llorara en su pecho

Vamos Bonnie ya no llores – dijo Ash abrazándola y acariciándole la cara

Ash clemont me grito y dijo cosas feas, es un tonto Ash- dijo Bonnie con lágrimas apegándose a Ash

Tranquila Bonnie, clemont solo no es de los hermanos que les gustan esas cosas, él es un poco tímido eso es todo- dijo Ash para consolarla y no hacer ver mal a el rubio

Y tu Ash….- dijo Bonnie con la cabeza baja

Yo que Bonnie- Dijo Ash confundido

Tu eres un hermano que se avergüenza- dijo Bonnie viendo a Ash a los ojos

Bueno no sabría decirte, sabes yo soy hijo único y nunca he tenido esas experiencias, pero no suelo avergonzarme mucho- dijo Ash

Entonces Ash podrías por favor…-dijo Bonnie avergonzándose

Que pasa Bonnie, vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos

 **Entonces llega serena corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban**

Ash encontraste a Bonnie y a clemont – dijo serena corriendo al ver a Ash en el suelo

Encontré a Bonnie pero clemont no lo he visto- dijo Ash aun en el suelo

Entonces serena vio a Bonnie y acelero el paso al ver que Bonnie estaba con Ash en el suelo

BONNIE! Que paso, que paso con tu hermano – dijo serena cuando llego a donde estaban estos

Pero Bonnie estaba callada con la cabeza baja y se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas, claro Ash y serena no se percataban de esto

No sé qué pasa serena ella estaba hablando conmigo hace rato pero parece que quería preguntarme algo y después ya no me dijo nada- dijo Ash – vamos Bonnie dime que era lo que me ibas a decir

Ash! – dijo Bonnie muy despacio pero igual Ash lo noto

Que pasa Bonnie- dijo Ash escuchando atentamente lo que iba a decir la pequeña

Entonces Bonnie empujo su cuerpo sobre Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a lo cual este solo se sonrojo mucho, pero él no era el único sonrojado si no también cierta peli miel que los estaba viendo quien sintió algo de celos en ese momento

Y no solo eso sino también algunas personas que pasaban con el lugar vieron lo adorable de la escena y dijeron lo bonita que se veían esos dos jóvenes padres con su hija

Ash, por favor se mi hermano- dijo Bonnie de golpe viendo a Ash con determinación

QUEEEEEEEE – dijeron serena y Ash a la vez

Esto, Bonnie que dices tú ya tienes un hermano y además ser hermanos implica que sus padres sean los mismos- dice serena rápidamente y es cortada por Ash que le hace una señal con la mano

Aque te refieres con eso Bonnie – dijo Ash intrigado

Bueno veras cuando yo estaba viviendo en ciudad luminous siempre veía parejas que iban de la mano y se amaban mucho, por eso yo prometí que le conseguiría una novia a mi hermano así que lo intente con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance Pero parece que él no quiere que lo haga así que si tu fueras mi hermano aunque sea de mentira yo podría…- dijo Bonnie determinada

Ya entiendo- dijo Ash cortando a su amiga y poniéndose de pie

Entonces Ash lo harías por mí- dijo Bonnie

Claro que lo haría, pero debes de hacer las paces con tu hermano y que todo esté bien entre ustedes- dijo Ash

Está bien…. Oni-chann- dijo Bonnie ruborizándose

Entonces Ash se quedó totalmente sonrojado por lo que la niña acababa de hacer y solo le dio la mano y dijo

"entonces ahora busquemos a clemont está bien"

Fin….nnaa continuara

Bueno este es una historia loca que debía escribir o posiblemente me arrepentiré y si este cap. es corto es porque es solo la introducción a la situación, estoy trabajando en caps. De 6000 a 7000 palabras para este y saldrán mensualmente así que no se preocupen, y para los que sigan mi otra historia el siguiente cap. está casi listo y saldrá a más tardar el martes en la noche

Adiosss


End file.
